Question: Solve for $x$ : $\dfrac{x}{6} = 8$
Answer: Multiply both sides by $6$ $ \dfrac{x}{6} {\cdot 6} = 8 {\cdot 6} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{x}{\cancel{6}} \cdot \cancel{6} = 48$ $x = 48$